dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Susanne Blakeslee
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Stage Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1985-present |status = Active }}Susanne Ann Blakeslee (born January 27, 1956) is an American voice actress and musical theatre actress. Among her notable roles are the voices of Timmy Turner's fairy godmother Wanda, Anti-Wanda and his mother Mrs. Turner on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents, and as the voice of Maleficent in the Kingdom Hearts video game series and Disney media. She also does the voices of Lady Tremaine, Queen Grimhilde, Cruella de Vil, and Madame Leota in Disney direct-to-video sequels, theme parks, and merchandise. In 2012, Blakeslee won an Ovation Award for Lead Actress in a Musical for Forbidden Broadway Greatest Hits, Volume 2. Career Blakeslee performed on the stage set of Forbidden Broadway from 1990 to 1994 and worked as the show's choreographer in 1994. Her other stage appearances include On the Twentieth Century and What If?. Blakeslee won the Lead Actress in a Musical Ovation Award in 2012 for her role as Woman 1 in Forbidden Broadway Greatest Hits, Volume 2. Since the 1990s, Blakeslee has been voice acting in animation, video games, and theme parks. She is best known as the voice of Timmy Turner's fairy godmother, Wanda, on the animated TV series, The Fairly OddParents, The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy (a crossover with the Jimmy Neutron franchise and the live-action TV films, A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! A Fairly Odd Christmas, and A Fairly Odd Summer. She also voiced other characters on the same show, including Timmy's mother, Mrs. Turner, and Anti-Wanda. Since the early 2000s, Blakeslee provides The Walt Disney Company as the current voices of various characters in Disney media, most notably, Cruella de Vil, and Queen Grimhilde. She is perhaps best known by Disney fans for her imitation of the late Eleanor Audley's portrayal as Lady Tremaine, Maleficent, and Madame Leota. She is the current voice of Maleficent since the video game series, Kingdom Hearts and Cruella de Vil since the direct-to-video sequel, 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure and the TV series, Disney's House of Mouse. Blakeslee also voices Maleficent, Queen Grimhilde, and Cruella in Disney theme park attractions, shows, and other video games. Susanne Blakeslee is the current voice of Lady Tremaine since the direct-to-video sequels, Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time she also voiced Lady Tremaine and Queen Grimhilde in the video game prequel, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Since 2001, Blakeslee's voice has been used as the voice of Madame Leota during the Haunted Mansion Holiday attraction overlay in Disneyland. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Winx Club'' (2004-present) - Griselda, Headmistress Griffin (raven form), Elena's Mother, Bloom's Guardian (Nickelodeon Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Michiko (ep. 8), Shinma Ja-ka (ep. 10), Additional Voices Anime Films *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) - Queen of Enlad Video Game Dubbing *''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002) - Maleficent *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' (2010) - The Queen/The Witch, Maleficent, Lady Tremaine *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Maleficent External Links *Susanne Blakeslee at the Internet Movie Database *Susanne Blakeslee at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Disney Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis